Danganronpa: Hope vs Despair
by Lucas The Cool Teenager
Summary: 16 Ultimate students. 1 mastermind. 1 killing game. Get ready for this awesome Danganronpa fanfic!
1. Intro

Hey guys, it's Lucas here. Before I start Chapter 1, I have a disclaimer. This Danganronpa fanfic's gonna feature OCs and OCs only. No stuff from canon will be featured, and if so then sue me lol.

**INFO ABOUT THE FANFIC:**

There will be a mastermind.

There will be 16 Ultimate students.

And more to come!

Lucas out, and stay tuned for the Prologue..


	2. Intro (Part 2)

Here are all of the Ultimate students, their genders and their talents!

Student #1: Ruisu Hashimoto (Protagonist)

Gender: Male

Talent: Ultimate ???

Student #2: Yuri Suzushi

Gender: Female

Talent: Ultimate

Student #3: Yumiko Hamada

Gender: Female

Talent: Ultimate Clairvoyant

Student #4: Ken Kimura

Gender: Male

Talent: Ultimate Animal Trainer

Student #5: Haru Watanabe

Gender: Male

Talent: Ultimate Hope

Student #6: Hikaru Ishikawa

Gender: Female

Talent: Ultimate Gardener

Student #7: Masaru Hisakawa

Gender: Male

Talent: Ultimate Animator

Student #8: Kouki Maruyama

Gender: Male

Talent: Ultimate Musician

Student #9: Niko Yamasaki

Gender: Female

Talent: Ultimate Basketball Player

Student #10: Setsuko Moto

Gender: Female

Talent: Ultimate Novelist

Student #11: Amika Sasaki

Gender: Female

Talent: Ultimate Thief

Student #12: Hideki Suzushi

Gender: Male

Talent: Ultimate Lawyer

Student #13: Yuuka Mizushima

Gender: Female

Talent: Ultimate Leader

Student #14: Naomi Oshiro

Gender: ???

Talent: Ultimate Archer

Student #15: Daiki Takahashi

Gender: Male

Talent: Ultimate Shepherder

Student #16: Hikaru Kinjo

Gender: Female

Talent: Ultimate Joker


	3. Prologue Chapter 1 (Part 1)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danganronpa. It's owned by the creators.**

**FUN FACT: I, the author, am the protagonist.**** So this fanfic will mostly be in first person. Enjoy!**

I looked around and notice that I was in a completely dark spot. I couldn't see my surroundings, or anything really.

_"Huh? Where... am I?" _I thought to myself as I would use one of my five senses. My touch sense. I didn't really feel anything. Well, that's a lie. I felt a.. doorknob? I budged it and eventually got it open.

"Ahh!" I panted a bit and looked around. When I got out, I noticed that I was inside a locker that had a... doorknob on it?

_"Am I.. in a school? Is this a dream?" _As I thought to myself, someone else came out of a locker that was next to the one I was in. I turned around and saw a girl with a.. orange.

The girl looked up at me and freaked out. "Eek! Are you one of the creeps?"

I looked directly at her and made a confused face. I didn't know what she was talking about, I wanted to ignore her but I couldn't ignore a cute girl like her.

"Creep? I-I'm not a creep." I responded. I stuttered a bit. I'm not used to talking to girls, despite my age. I was a shy boy, it couldn't be helped.

"I-... sorry, I freaked out a bit. What's your name, boy?" She responded, smiling a bit at me.

"W-Well.. my name's Ruisu. Ruisu Hashimoto! I'm the Ultimate..." I stopped myself mid sentence. I couldn't remember my talent, I couldn't believe it..

"The Ultimate..?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I don't remember, sorry.. anyways what's your name and talent, if you have one?" I smiled a tiny bit.

"I'm Yuri Suzushi, that's all you need to know." She chuckled and tried to keep the conversation going. "..I highly doubt it's just the two of us. Should we get going and see if there's any others like us?"

"Y-Yeah." I helped up the girl and we got out of that hot ass room. When we left the room, we were in the hallway. We came up with a plan to check every room in the school.

We checked everywhere except the gymnasium. When we walked in there, we were greeted by about a dozen other students.

"U-Um.. is that all sixteen of us?" A guy with a soft voice said that in the corner of the gymnasium. He had a harp symbol on his chest, so I assumed his talent involved music.

I couldn't believe it. Sixteen of us, huh. I looked around the room and a lime green-haired chick came up to me and talked to me.

"You... do you have anything worth taking?" The girl sounded somewhat edgy. She looked edgy, too. I nodded and handed her a chocolate bar. She snatched it.

"Hehe, thanks. By the way, I'm Amika Sasaki, the Ultimate Thief!"

I had a straight face, but I wanted to laugh.

_"An outlaw, basically? She's probably most wanted or something."_

"Well, I'm Ruisu Hashimoto. I don't think I have a talent, but who cares? I might be the Ultimate Lucky Student or something.."

The musician dude walked up to me and shook my hand. "H-Hello, mister.. I'm Kouki Maruyama. The Ultimate M-Musician!"

I chuckled. Me and Yuri pretty much introduced ourselves to the rest of the students.

_"Geez.._ _8 girls and 8 boys. Who would have thought?" _I thought to myself as everyone in the gym heard a deep voice. It didn't come from any of us, since nobody except the Ultimate Animal Trainer had such a deep voice.

A weird black and white koala appeared out of nowhere. "Hello, my fellow students! Welcome to the School of Hope!"

School of hope? What is going on? Why is the koala talking? How did it appear like this?

"Is that a fucking talking koala?" said Amika. Even she was shocked. We all were, to be honest.

"I'm not Koala, I'm Monokoala! Or, if you want, you can call me.. Monoko! And I'm your teacher!" said the talking koala thing.

"I-.. Where are the c-cameras?" I looked around, thinking this was all a prank. Sadly, the koala proved me wrong.

"It's not a prank, don't worry Ruisu. This is in fact, a killing game!" The koala laughed. "Upupupu..."

Everyone was even more surprised. The yellow haired boy, Naomi, was surprised the most for some reason.

"A-A killing game? Meaning we have to kill each other!?" said Naomi.

The koala responded to Naomi's question with a laugh. "Upupupu.."

"I.. no one's gonna kill each other! Right!?" said the pink haired woman. She was the Ultimate Leader, and her name was Yuuka. Everyone agreed and looked at Monoko.

"How about this.. if there isn't a killing within 72 hours, ALL of you will die!" said Monoko.

The archer boy got ready to launch an arrow at the koala. "Are you sure about that, freak?"

Naomi launched the arrow at Monoko and it hit him in his left eye.

"Haha! Bullseye!" Naomi was cheering and the koala blew up. We began to cheer and not even 10 seconds later, another evil looking koala showed up. It was the same one..

"Upupupu... I have a million copies. It'd take you DAYS, maybe WEEKS for you to permanently kill me!"

"Aww.. and I was going to steal you if you didn't blow up.." Amika pouted and Naomi sighed.

"Well, I'll let you sixteen decide. Who is going to be the sacrifice? Or will it be everyone at once?" Monoko disappeared in thin air and we all looked at each other.

"..I know who is going to die first. I think." Yumiko, the Ultimate Clairvoyant, smiled and said that out of nowhere.

"Y-You do?" We all looked at Yumiko.

"Who is it, Yumiko?" asked Ken, the Ultimate Animal Trainer.

Yumiko's smile turned into a frown. She then pointed at me.

"I-..I die!? No.. this can't be true!" I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I open my eyes and look at Yumiko. "And who's the culprit?"

Yumiko would then point at Naomi. The Ultimate Archer would kill me..? Nah, I refuse to believe it!

"O-Okay, all we have to do is prevent my death and prevent Naomi from killing me.. that's all."

Yuri and Haru, the Ultimate Hope, walked up to me.

"Ruisu, it's okay! Hope will always prevail over despair." Haru chuckled and tried to encourage me. "We won't let anyone die, okay?"

I nodded and Monoko came back in the gym.

"Oh yes, if one of you does end up killing someone, there'll be a class trial!" said Monoko.

"Class trial?!" said Hikaru, the Ultimate Gardener. Monoko left once again and the only thing we felt was.. despair. Ironically, the Ultimate Hope even felt despair.

Kouki gulped a bit and looked at all of us. "U-Um, perhaps we should go to our rooms?"

Me and Yuri were confused. "Wait, what? Rooms?" said Yuri.

Amika chuckled. "Yup, rooms! I bet there's a lotta things to steal in this school!"

"Shouldn't you be more worried about surviving?" said Hideki.

"I think we should stop chat-chatting with ourselves and go our separate ways.." I said, trying to act like Yuuka. I was inspired by her, so I couldn't help but act like her.

_"Wait... could I be the Ultimate Actor? I've always been good at acting.." _I thought to myself as Masaru began to speak to me directly. Everyone was out of the room and it was just me and him.

"Let's get going, Ruisu." Masaru said as he walked out of the gymnasium and walked to his room. I also walked out and walked to my room.

I pretty much slept the night in my room. Despair began to fill my body.

_"Are we ever gonna get out of this so called school of hope?" _I thought to myself as I dozed off.

The next morning, I woke up and someone was knocking on my door. I got up and opened it. I was greeted by Yuri.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. Are you coming to the cafeteria?" Yuri smiled at me.

"Y-..yeah." I rubbed my eyes and walked with Yuri to the cafeteria. Everyone else was there and we were greeted by a few people.

"H-Hi Yuri. Hey Ruisu.." The shy musician boy slowly looked down at the floor as he looked at me.

"Hey.. Kouki." I yawned and Niko, the Ultimate Basketball Player looked at me.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, I want all of you to remember that!" Niko chuckled and was talking to pretty much all of us.

"Uh-huh." I walked around to find the Ultimate Clairvoyant. I eventually found her and got her attention. "Y-Yumiko.. I have a question."

"What is it, Ruisu?" I think she was a bit annoyed. I decided to cut the chase. "Was the death thing a bluff? Am I really going to die? And is Naomi going to kill me?"

"Yes, it was a bluff. I won't tell you guys anything.."

"Huh!? Why not?" I growled at a girl for the first time. Wow.

"I don't think you guys should know anything about me or the future. The future seems dim for most, if not all of us anyway."

"W-...What!? What does that mean?" I had a confused look on my face.

_"What is this girl talking about..?" _I thought to myself.

"I've said too much. I'll grab my food and go back to my room." She did exactly what she said she was going to do. I sigh and go back in the cafeteria to eat with the rest of my classmates.

We talked about the situation we were in, and we had a bit of hope in our hearts. Then Monoko came in the cafeteria as we were about to leave.

"Upupupu.. where do you guys think you're going?"

"Um.. back to our rooms. Why do you care, koala?" said Daiki, the Ultimate Shepherder.

"Awhh, you're going to leave? I was about to announce the **first motive**!"

We all had confused faces. None of us knew what Monoko was talking about. A motive..?

_"Is Monoko THAT desperate for a killing game to happen!?" _I said to myself.

"Hey, koala. If you want the killing game to happen that badly, you got it." said Hideki.

Everyone looked shocked at Hideki. The Ultimate Lawyer had said that. Out of all of us, he said it first.

"H-Hideki? What are you talking about?" I looked at him and tried not to growl. He was a fellow classmate after all.

"Huh? Oh, Ruisu. I'm just joking." Hideki chuckled nervously. "I'm joking, everyone! I just thought that was a good, um... icebreaker! Yup."

We all roll our eyes and Monoko was the center of attention once again.

"Upupupu.. anyways, the first motive are actually these bad boys!" Monoko summoned 16 cans of soda.

"Soda's the motive..? How can this possibly be the motive?" asked Yuri. She asked the question we were all thinking.

"Hehe, you'll find out.." Monoko disappeared once again, with the soda cans still on the ground.

"This is bad if soda's the motive.." said Hideki.

"M-Maybe something happens to us if we drink them..?" said Setsuko, the Ultimate Novelist.

"I am parched.. alright, raise your hand if you don't want your can of soda!" Hideki chuckled and everyone except Kouki and Daiki raised their hand.

Hideki took 14 of the soda cans. He also took Yumiko's soda can. He went back to his room and so did the rest of us.

Later on the day, I learned a bit about Naomi and Daiki. Naomi doesn't like to hurt others and Daiki's parents are sociopaths.

Once it was night time, I dozed off and didn't wake up until the morning. I woke up around 10 in the morning. I got up and left my room. I went to check up on everyone in their rooms. Out of everybody, Daiki didn't open the door. I went to the cafeteria.

"Hey, has anyone seen Daiki at all this morning?" I asked my fellow classmates.

"Daiki? The shepherder..?" asked Setsuko.

"Yes."

"I haven't seen him since last night." said Yumiko. "Perhaps something has happened to him..?"

"Wait, that reminds me.. I saw him last night and he talked to me about how he couldn't stand staying here another night."

"W-What?" said Yuri.

"Everyone, come with me." said Hideki. We nodded and followed him. "We'll see if he's still asleep."

We watched Hideki knock on the door. I pushed him out of the way and moved the doorknob.

"It's open!" I push the door and we were all confused.

"Where is that young fellow, I wonder.." said Hikaru, the Ultimate Joker.

"Who cares!? He could be dead.." said Yuri.

I turned around and looked at Yuri. "You don't know that. He might still be alive!"

"Wait.. what's this red fluid on his bed?" I point at the red fluid on the bed.

Yuri looks up and screams. "EEK!"

"What's wrong?" asked Ken, the Ultimate Animal Trainer.

"LOOK UP!" Yuri whimpered.

We looked up. We were greeted by an unpleasent surprise. We saw... one of our friends' body. Daiki, the Ultimate Shepherder... murdered. We felt nothing _but _despair.

"Why him!?" said Hideki. He began to cry and so did most of us.

"Come on, we can't lose hope! I know we lost a friend.. but calm down everyone!" Haru said that in a somewhat calm tone. For the Ultimate Hope, he felt despair. I heard it in his voice.

Monoko appeared in the room and looked up. "Upupupu... Daiki, the first victim! So glad that someone started the killing game!"

"Why the hell are you glad!? One of us killed Daiki.." said Hideki.

"Oh well.. you have a few hours to investigate and find out clues! Then the first class trial will begin! Just meet me in the gymnasium." Monoko disappeared once again to who knows where..

"How about we split up to.. 5 groups?" said Yumiko.

"Each with 3 Ultimate students... genius!" said Hikaru Kinjo.

We began to investigate in different groups. Luckily, I was with Yuri and Yumiko. We all took about 2 hours to investigate. However, one clue was missing when we got back to the crime scene.

"W-Where's that one piece of evidence!?" said Yuri.

"Fret not, I think I already know whodunnit." said Hikaru Kinjo.

"Are you serious? Or are you joking, Ultimate Joker?" Ken looked at Hikaru with a serious face.

"I'm joking. We'll all talk about it in the class trial, right?"

"Anyways.. let's forget about the evidence and head to the gymnasium!" We all walked to the gym and Monoko and Hideki were waiting for us.

"You're all late.." said Hideki.

"Sorry, we were-"

Yumiko stopped me mid-sentence. "We're ready."

"Upupupu.. let's go underground!" The annoying koala laughed and we all went underground.

We looked around. There were seats and everything.

"Go to your seat and stay there until the trial ends." said Monoko. We nodded and did what Monoko told us to do. We all stood up.

"S-So what happens if the killer is exposed during the trial?" asked Hideki.

"Upupu.. then only the killer will get executed. And if you pick the wrong person, then everyone besides the blackened will get executed and that person can leave the school!"

"Then this is a battle between hope and despair.." said Haru.

I gulped a bit and was nervous. We all are. But for the sake of our lives, and for the sake of Daiki, we will find out who the killer of Daiki Takahashi, the Ultimate Shepherder!!

**To be continued... upupupu..**


End file.
